The 8 Pages Of Redemption
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: When Sunset Shimmer travels to Equestria to talk to Twilight and her friends, she is stopped by Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia. However, to prove her trust and responsibility that she had changed, Princess Celestia sets her a task to determine her fate. She must collect the 8 Pages Of Redemption. Rated T for swears. MUST-READ
1. Chapter 1: A Task For You

Chapter 1: A Task For You

It was a normal, typical day in Canterlot City. Birds were chirping. Flowers were blooming. Cars were driving with no hesitation. For one teenage girl was walking down one of the streets of the city nearby her residence. She kindly pondered on if she would rather have time to go back to the world she was recognized as a villain. Sunset Shimmer thought so, as she took time wondering if it was finnaly time to go back to Equestria for a few minutes, or maybe even an hour. Pictures weren't solved yet. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl followed the path that lead to one of the many stores dotted around Canterlot City. Her task was to buy a gallon of milk and gas for her home, as she was living alone. She walked succesfully and went inside. She took no liable instances however. She was just in the store for some daily essentials. However, her mind was full of methods that she could go back to Equestria and spend time with her friends for a while quickly lead to the increase of the red and yellow-streaked haired girl knowing that doing so would correlate to her destiny. She successfully got the gas and the milk and headed back home to put the essentials into good use. A feeling of dread struck her, as one mistake could change the way she was entilted to entering Equestria. Sunset immediatly knew what to do and waited when the time was right. That was when the teenage girl got a note out and wrote to whoever was giving her free goods to come back when she was back from the pony world. She left the note on the door and closed it, leaving to go to Equestria to hang out with Twilight and the others. She tracked the portal usuing her phone and found it lying in front of Canterlot Academy, before it was due for Sunset and her friends to wander back into the building. She took the portal and experienced a ride like no other. She could feel herself being transformed into a pony and knew what she getting herself into. Sunset could spot the end of the portal leading to the Crystal Empire and pushed herself quicker to reach the destination. She fell out and rubbed her head.

"Ow!". She exclaimed. "Wow...huh, Crystal Empire looks much more different than I remembered".

She took time to look around at the changes made since the last time she entered, which was when she stole the crown from Twilight Sparkle. Alot of things were implemented, including new statues and decor. She spotted the door leading out of the mirror room and carefully explored the crystal castle with curiousity. Howeverm she wasn't the only one in the castle. Princess Cadence, Shining Armour and their baby, Flurry Heart were above the red and yellow-streaked haired pony as she frantically looked around every room in the current level of the mirror room. A few more minutes of exploring and she found the princess reading a book about magic spells. She opened the door, prompting Cadence to notice.

"Huh...".

"Princess Cadence?".

"Sunset Shimmer?".

Both ponies were caught in an awkward face-to-face conversation until the princess broke the ice.

"What are you doing here?". She wondered. "Aren't you suppose to be in the human world?".

"That's just it". Sunset responded. "I kinda feel alone when I'm not stuck in Canterlot Academy with all of my friends by my side. These 3 months are alot to take in when lone. I came here to visit Twilight Sparkle and the others".

"You came to speak to Twilight?".

"Yes, princess".

"Hmmmmm...well...considering the last time you stole something valuable from her. It's been 3 years since that atrocity happened. Are you sure you want to repay the token of justice?".

"Yes. I've been wondering since I left the academy for the second time".

"Hmmmmm...I'll contact Princess Celestia and check if you're good to go. She may have a task for you".

"What do you mean?".

"She might want to test your behaviour as account to the 3 years gone by, when you stole Twilight's crown and used it for your own will".

And so, Princess Cadence got out a scroll and began writing with her magic, all the while Sunset Shimmer was waiting with anticipation. She sent it out once finished and turned her head to the red and yellow-streaked haired pony.

"So...you're reformed, right?". The princess spoke.

Sunset nodded.

"Just like how Discord was reformed by the power of the six ponies?".

"Hmmmm...".

"I may have a feeling they have done to same thing to you while in the human world when you came to cause extreme havoc on CHS".

"Yes...that's exactly what had happened, princess".

"I stand corrected". Princess Cadence noticed the letter coming back with a reply from the princess of the country. "Ah! This must be her reply".

Sunset was again waiting in anticipation of what Princess Celestia was going to do with her now she was reformed. Since Discord was let off the loose after turning into a stone statue for a second time, maybe it won;t be too big a deal for her. Princess Cadence read the letter and knew what the red and yellow-streaked haired pony had to accomplish of being worthy to travel to Equestria any time.

"Sunset!". She spoke. "You're needed at the castle. Pronto!".

"Am I?".

"Yes. It seems as though Princess Celestia does want you for something after all. It's to test your statistics to show that you're no liabillity waiting to happen".

"But how do I get to her castle from here?".

"There is a train that stops here and goes to Canterlot alone. That route may be handy to you. There is a train station just south of this castle".

"Thanks by the way, princess". The unicorn wandered out of the castle and headed for the train station. What does Princess Celestia need for her to do? She wasn't sure as of yet.

* * *

"This is really serious business, Sunset Shimmer". Princiess Celestia was delivering the news to the red and yellow-streaked haired pony in her castle. "One that may test you on how worthy you are to coming to Equestria with no hesitation".

"So...what's the task?! Do I have to train with something provoking to what I do daily, or...!".

The princess lifted a hoof for her to stop talking.

"This task will determine what you're capable of on your own. I see you already accomplished this in the human world, but a small portion of it takes here. You see, I'm missing the 8 Pages Of Redemption, a document purposed to have sent Discord's reformation to success. One of them is handed by a tyrannic beast that lurks within the EverFree Forest, but I won't be sending you to get that page first".

"Then where are the other pages?". Sunset asked.

"The other pages are far from here. They are back in the human world, untouched within the souls of tyannic beasts too. If you're looking for them, welp. They're hidden far away from where your current home is".

"Canterlot City...".

"Those other pages are kept untouched in Toronto, Canada. They hold precious documents on you're progression and couragious institution. I'm sending you to get those pages first to keep you from wandering off into the dangers of the EverFree Forest with no equipment".

"Canada...? But how do I fast travel from Canterlot City to Toronto?".

"There's an easy solution. You remember that portal you entered to and from the human world? You can use that to get to Toronto much quicker than on foot or transport. I'll set the portal's destination to Toronto and I'll let you go from there".

"But my hometown? How do I get back if you forget?".

"I won't. I'll make sure I'll set the destination back to Canterlot City in a matter of seconds after you managed to retrive the other 7 pages. This is a really serious task, Sunset. Don't disapoint me".

"Don't worry". Sunset responded. "I won't".

"Good. You may go into the portal and enter Toronto. Ryan Shumber and Sunrise Shimmer are waiting for you on the other side".

Therefore, Sunset Shimmer nodded to the princess and stepped inside the portal. From there, she was turned back into a teenage girl, but was sent to a different location. She landed in Toronto's downtown area and wondered where Ryan and Sunrise may be.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer leaving the human world, given a task by Princess Celesti to show her independance in Equestria and getting transported back into the human world, but this time in Toronto. How will she handle the task? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: What Needs To Be Done

Chapter 2: What Needs To Be Done

Sunset Shimmer was in the middle of Toronto's center, destined to complete her task given by Princess Celestia. The portal she travelling in dissapeared, and the red and yellow-streaked haired girl was left far from her home in Canterlot City. However, she was not alone. her boyfriend and her twin sister, Ryan Shumber and Sunrise Shimmer respectively were assisting her, making sure she passes the test. She dailed Ryan on her phone, knowing where he could be located within the large Canadian city.

"Ryan, is that you?". Sunset answered.

"Sunset? What are you doing here? I thought you were heading back to Equestria".

"I was. Princess Celestia gave me a test to accomplish. This is really serious what I have to do".

"Why? What is your task?".

"I need to collect the 8 Pages Of Redemption".

"Oh...Sunset. I'm at my bandmates' place. I'll send a cab for you".

"Thanks. It's hard not to love someone that has VIP service in the largest city in Canada".

"Sure thing, babe. Now where you at?".

"I'm in the downtown area". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke.

"Cool. I'll direct the cabbie to your location. Kay, babes?".

"Got it!".

She hung up and put her phone away. From there, she eagerly waited until one of the cabs pulled up in front of her.

"Sunset Shimmer".

"That's me". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl stumbled into the cab. Thus, the car started to rear off down to road. Sunset checked her phone for any updates. There wasn't any. She waited until the cab could take her to Ryan Shumber. The car rolled up at a neat little house in the neighborhood of Etobicoke. Sunset hopped out and started to walk towards the house. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. From there, waiting became hype fuel, as the teenage girl was going to be reunited with her boyfriend any second now. Ryan Shumber opened the door and saw his girlfriend looking back at him with sparkling green eyes.

"Hello, babe. How are you?".

Sunset giggled.

"Hi".

"Come inside. We were just getting started with the bands' rehearsal".

The red and yellow-streaked hared girl strolled inside the house. She spotted Sunrise Shimmer sat on the couch and greeted the teenage girl with a hug. Sunset returned the favour and they let go soon after. They both sat on the couch and got to their positions.

"We always have fun here with babe around, right?". Ryan said, smiling at Sunset.

"I can't believe it's been so long". Sunrise stated. "The last time I saw you was 2 years ago".

"I know. Time flies". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl answered.

"Sunset". Her boyfriend came to her before starting. "There is a pretty big task for you to complete".

"Princess Celestia told me all about it".

"I know. Something about the...8 Pages Of Redemption...something".

"Where are they?". Sunset asked.

"That's what I'm about to explain to you". Ryan Shumber got a little more detailed. "Right now, I'm falling into some pretty big heap".

"Why?".

"I...For us to keep dating, I...need you to defeat my 7 evil ex girlfriends".

"But I...Ryan, I don't feel like that girl who kills".

"Shush, they turn into money. They're not the girls I'd thought they would be anymore. They kinda show up whenever I'm in Toronto. I need you to defeat them for me".

"But what will you do with the money?".

"I'll stash them, and next time I visit the city, I'm gonna spend big".

"But isn't that illegal?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl took into consideration.

"Not when you have a VIP service that allows you to access every nightclub in Toronto".

"He's more layed back in Canterlot City. This is his wild side". Sunrise told her twin sister.

"The first 7 pages are sealed within the souls of those evil exes. The last one is back in Equestria. Need no more reminders, that's the task".

"But I haven't learnt more about the evil exes yet".

"Oh". Ryan got back into position. "You'll learn once you get pinned down and have to master their strategy for blood".

Sunset gulped. Was this really her destiny to be trustworthy in Equestria? How does she even fight when she's weak?

"Ok, guys". He signalled his bandmates. "Take it from the top! We need this to be perfect for the Battle of the Bands! One! Two! Three! Four!".

And so, Sunset and Sunrise were hearing Ryan and his other friends play a rock tune that implifies their success for the Battle of the Bands event. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl thought of her task as unforgiving at best, dangerous at worst. She was not sure what to do, where the go to find the next evil ex, or how to fight them. She just kept watching her boyfriend play some garage band music with Sunrise Shimmer.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer giving full details of the task she'll be taking on while in Toronto, and Ryan and Sunrise assisting her, as well as the formal's bandmates. What will she do? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: What Will I Do?

Chapter 3: What Will I Do?

Sunset Shimmer and Sunrise Shimmer were walking down one of Etobicoke's streets not so far from them. The two had enjoyed Ryan's band rehearsal and were anticipating the success in the Battle of the Bands event. However, Sunset's boyfriend had some trouble with his 7 ex girlfriends. The two sisters were talking to each other about the subject.

"Sunset". Her twin sister spoke. "I don't think you're quite ready to face off against the 7 evil exes yet".

"What do you mean?".

"I care for you and will need some training first to show that you're mean business".

"But Sunrise...!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was cut off by her sister.

"You need a strategy. You're a newcomer to this fighting stuff".

"Sunrise". She finally got her sentence out. "You mean I'm not ready because I had no idea about Ryan's...Ahem!...Shtick".

"Yeah! Now if you want to show who's boss, you'll need to train daily and hang out with us more until you'll come to meet your maker".

"Do I have to stay with you guys for a few days, Maybe even weeks?". Sunset asked.

"If they're far apart from one another".

"Oh boy, I'm going to have a bad time".

"Of course. They see you as a potential threat because of you dating Ryan way back at Canterlot Academy. Say what you want about your destiny. You have to do it no matter the circumstances".

Nothing. Instead, what was followed by a reply was followed by a shallow groan.

Sunset". Sunrise said. "How about if I ask Ryan if he would like you to play in the band?".

"That would be a great idea". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sarcastingly stated.

"Great. I'll contact him now and ask him". Sunrise got on her phone and dialed Ryan's number. He picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello Sunrise".

"Hi. Can Sunset join your band? It's kinda of a big deal since she's staying for a few days".

"Sure. We really need a singer. I'll get back to you when you come back from strolling".

"Thanks. Bye". Sunrise hung up and put her phone away. She therefore turned back to her twin sister.

"Look who's going to sing for Ryan's band!". She tried to cheer up the atmosphere surrounding Sunset, but it was slow progress.

"That's great, Sunrise".

"Aw, come on, sis! I know this is kinda a big stretch, but I'm sure you can make it through!".

"Nothing.

"Hmmmm. I see. Maybe you will love the position as singer. You always love singing".

"That's true". Sunset sighed.

"I'll stop talking now. You need to think of the future ahead of you if you want to pass this test". Sunrise concluded.

And so, the two sisters were currently heading back to Ryan, whom was making dinner in the usual band's house. Things were looking bleak for the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. How will she get around to coping with this? How can she handle being withstood against ana enemy so powerful than her? Being against a active approacher could mean damaging. Sunset wasn't sure of this task yet, but when she trains with Sunrise (Which is sooner than enough), she'll be stronger by a percentage. All was worrying to perish, and becoming a mean girl was required, if it does ultimately mean letting go of her alter-ego. Every little correct path counts for the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to take.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset and Sunrise strolling down a Toronto street, and Sunset being offered as singer in the band. How will Sunrise train her twin sister with pride and determination, confidence and fidelity? And how will she boost those abilities to Sunset? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Waits For Nobody

Chapter 4: Time Waits For Nobody

"Ok, let's see how this works". Sunrise got into position one Sunset and herself were back at Ryan's place. "This is physical training if you don't know what I mean".

"I seem to understand". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl responded.

"Good. Now the first thing is to punch me as hard as you can".

"What?!".

"Trust me, Sunset". Sunrise said. "You're going to need it. Punch me!".

"But Sunrise...".

"Listen to what she says, Sunset". Ryan Shumber was sitting on the couch. "This kind of method needs to be ellaborated once the first evil ex starts creeping in on us".

The teenage girl carefully looked at Ryan and nodded frantically, knowing that she wasn't backing out of this. She got her fists in position and punched Sunrise in the face, effectively making the twin cover her face in discomfort.

"Ow!". Sunrise exclaimed.

"Sunrise". Sunset tried to comfort her, but was cut back due to excessive training.

"That hurt, sis! If you manage to hit those creeps as hard, then it's win-win".

"I'm sorry if I hit you that hard".

"No, you need not be sorry. You need to show them who's boss. You need to show them who's the mean girl around here. Don't get fooled by your kinder personality. You remember almost destroying CHS, right? Go back to that persona for a while. Revert back to your reformative self once this is over. Now, kick me as hard as you can".

"Sunrise!". Ryan got up and put his phone away. He came to her. "Don't get yourself in more pain. We need to find gym somewhere so you can practise your punches".

"But how are we going to find one here?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl asked.

"That's a good question. I haven't fully explored Toronto yet".

"But you have VIP service".

"But my pride lies within Etobicoke". Her boyfriend stated. "If I leave the neighborhood, the government will be on to me".

"Huh, sounds like someone else I know". Sunset softly remarked.

"Does it matter to you when the Battle of the Bands event starts in a few hours?". Sunrise spoke. "We don't have time to look for a gym".

"Trust me, Sunrise". Ryan was on his phone checking for a gym nearby. "I'll find one and book Sunset in for a quick training montage".

"Let's see how he handles checking in for a gym and not too busy playing Pokemon GO, Amirite?".

"You sure are, sis!". Sunset answered.

Suddenly, Ryan's phone began to ring and the teen began to answer. It was a fellow band member tying things up and getting prepared for the Battle of the Bands. There was no time for going to a gym. It was nearing the event, and all 3 teens gathered things up for the time to come.

"We better get the things we need!". Ryan lead, Sunset and Sunrise following.

"But what about training?!". Sunset asked.

"No time for training. Just...just use what you've got".

"But she lacks the equipment and moves she needs to overcome the test!". Sunrise defended. "Can't we just skip it?".

"We can't. This is a monthly event, and Sunset's dignity would be ruined if Princess Celestia will find out she was hanging out with us and not doing what she was asked to do".

"Ugh...fine. Sunset, learn the steps as you go!".

"But...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Trust us!". Ryan spoke. "You need to learn as you go!".

Sunset's mind was puzzled at this point. Neither the two options given to her was suitable, but she had to take the closest one needed to pass the test. She rolled along with Ryan and Sunrise's decision and helped them, uknowingly of the possible outcome that will hail once the team got to the event. The 3 were helping each other unloaded the right equipment needed into a white van and soon headed off to meet Ryan's fellow bandmates.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset's lack of training apart from physically punching Sunrise in the face for a small, but yet useful tutorial could benefit from all of this, and the 3 rushing to get to the event. What will go down once at the event? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Real Challenge

Chapter 5: The First Real Challenge

Sunset, Sunrise and Ryan were going to the Battle of the Bands event held in the downtown area. Despite Sunset's lack of training given before, she had confidence in her that the challenge would be overcome easily than expected. The three 3 rolled up in their white van and unloaded the band equipment backstage. Ryan's bandmates were waiting inside.

"Here we are!". Ryan Shumber loaded the equipment into the large room, and in position too. "With some time to spare too".

"Great". The drummer answered. "The act before us is on. He just started his perfomance. There's a crowd out there. Why don't you take a look".

"Huh...". The teen walked and peeked out of the side of the backstage door. There, he could see a crowd of 200 watching, waiting for Ryan and his band to come on any second after the act. He turned his head towards the drummer.

"I say this is a pretty big deal, Chase". He responded. "We need to sound perfect. Sunset".

"Yes, Ryan?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl asked.

"I wanna see how you updated your singing voice to sound like a typical band".

"Do you want me to do it now?".

"It would be a really big doozy if we avoided the offer". Ryan got out a microphone and gave it to his girlfriend. "Test your voice. See if you're worthy enough to temporarily join".

"Um...ok". She proceeded to clear her throat, before closing her eyes and churning out a lovely singing voice, to which that Ryan, Chase and the other bandmates clearly knew she wasn't going to fool around. She finished a verse shortly after and opened her eyes, Ryan clapping in awe.

"Yep!". He stated. "She's worthy everybody! We need not be worrying!".

"That was a lovely singing voice, Sunset". Sunrise came over to her. "When did you learn to up the ante?".

"Oh, I am a pretty big part of another musical group".

"Clear to say I follow the same route". Ryan spoke. "We're both from Canterlot City in Nevada".

"That'll be a vital step when we perform". Chase informed.

"Speaking of perform, we're due any second now. We better get ready". Ryan Shumber got the instruments into position and called the chosen member to said position. He instructed Sunset to stand in the spotlight, while he and another member play the guitars and sing too.

"I'm counting on you to bring the luck into us".

Sunset nodded. She knew this was a big deal, in that the band would be awarded money if they manage to outsmart every other act in the event.

"Everybody ready?". Ryan got into his usual role and alerted the others.

"Ready as we'll ever be". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl motivated.

That in turn caused him to nod in satifaction, knowing that everyone in the band was able to give an outstanding performance while Sunrise Shimmer was watching from backstage. Shortly after the previous act was finished, the host came up to the stage and announce the next band. Without any hesitation, he kindly introduced the band, shortly before the curtains rose to reveal Ryan, Sunset, Chase and the other members to the crowd of 200. Ryan signalled the others, and therefore got all nods. He then grabbed the microphone and shouted.

"We are Up The Ante and we are going to give you something you'll avoid regretting!".

He therefore signalled Chase the start the song, thus the lead guitarist was playing his guitar, with the others following, Sunset was nervous inside and wouldn't know what to do, until she took the pride and grabbed the mic that was hanging from its stand. She moved in time with the rythmn of the song and showed what she got when the time came for her to sing her part. She sung beautifully and amazed the crowd. Ryan was singing too, as both of them wanted to cherish the moment they sang together on stage. In the middle of the final few moments of the song, something came crashing down into the building that was capacitating more than 100. What followed was someone vengencing their eyes on one specific girl. By then, dozens noticed the carnage of this insane lunatic, including Up The Ante.

"Sunset Shimmer!". The crazed insanity pointed to her, making the red and yellow-streaked haired girl gulp.

"Uh oh. Remember when I told you about my 7 evil ex girlfriends...". Ryan pointed to the ex in fear.

"You and me! We need to duel! Right NOW!".

"Who are you?!".

"Me?! I am Elise Tappon! Ryan's first evil ex girlfriend!".

"Yeah, it's true!". The teen showed himself. "I dated this freak of a bitch".

"What do I do?!". Sunset quickly tuenrd the him in panic.

"Fight him! It's the only way!".

"So...is it true you are a cowardly girl? Or are you just some lone freakazoid who likes to hide away in some faraway land?!".

"I'm not answering your question!". Sunset jumped from the stage and stood in the direction of Elise.

"Ah! So a cocky shit I see? How about we exchange some few words between you and I, shall we?".

"Never!". She got her fists ready, making Elise look normal in comparison. It was mandatory for the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to break away from her exposed self, but it was all going to be worth it when this insame girl is punished. Elise got her motion ready, she too clenching her fists and slowly engaging in a fight. Sunset was wary of the outcome. She had to fight. She charged at the girl, throwing her first punch. Elise blocked, trying to find a way to punch her back. Sunset kicked her near the groin before Elise followed with a fine swing from her legs which Sunset thankfully dodged. Both girls were going at each other, with punches, kicks and anything that they can throw at each other. Ryan Shumber was watching from the stage, along with Sunrise and the remaining members of Up The Ante, seeing if Sunset would pass her first real challenge. Sunset swiftly dodged incoming attacks from the insane opponent, throwing everything she has at her. She threw a nice punch at the girl, but the red and yellow-streaked haired girl unfortunately got kicked and punched by Elise, sending her crashing to the ground. Elise then laughed hysterically.

"You are a pretty good fighter!". She managed to say.

"I'm going for the WWE this year. As long as I'm not a phsycotic insane lunatic, and besides, I practised fighting since I broke up with that Bronx bitch you call Ryan Shumber".

"Wait...Ryan's from New York?! I thought he was from Canterlot City!".

"She's got it all wrong!". Ryan shouted across the venue.

"Now". Elise got ready for the final blow. "It's time to end you, Sunset Shimmer!".

"Not without a slight chance, bitch!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl kicked Elise and dragged her to the floor. She came up to her and punched her repeatedly before the evil ex becoming unconcious. Sunset then came prepared for the final blow in which she aimed directly for the heart of the face, the evil ex soon burtsating into money. It sent Sunset flying and landed quite a few feet away. She looked at the devastation and wondered if she was going to ok within the next few days or weeks she will be spending here.

"Wow!...". Ryan looked at the mess, and the money. "Looks like she picked up from that really short training montage".

"My sister has grown up so well, she learnt how to fight for herself". Sunrise replied.

"What...what happened!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl got up from the horrific situation.

"She turned into revenue for our band's future comings. I told you she would be handy for us in the future". Ryan responded.

He therfore jumped from the stage and picked up the scattered coins and dollars to which Elise was turned into.

"This will make us rich, Sunset! I can't believe my other exes will suffer the same fate!".

"Uh, huh. Yeah...I'm going to have to reassure what you all just made me go through and I just have to complete what I've got in Toronto". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl stated.

"Good luck, sis". Sunrise responded. "You're going to need it!".

"Hmmmm...". She was still looking at the remains of her opponent, being handled by Ryan to put in his pocket for later. The crowd was leaving due to the abandonment of the Battle of the Bands event and it was just the members of Up The Ante staying to unload their equipment into the white van. Sunset was still in the same feeling even after the group had left the venue. She handled one of the evil exes. How would she get around the other 6? The team were satisfied with their perfomance despite the havoc caused by Ryan's first evil ex girlfriend.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Elise Tappon enters in fury and is supposedly transformed into money ater being brutally defeated by Sunset, whom has the feeling of repeating the process with the other 6 evil ex girlfriends. Will Sunset forget about the occurance? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: No Turning Back

Chapter 6: No Turning Back

Back at the house...

"Man...I feel refreshed". Ryan got his can of soda from the refrigerator and sat next to Sunrise while simultaneously checking his phone. "That was some tough tense action".

"I know. How did I manage to get the center of attention from the event?".

"Because Elise was always a bitch to send you into the deepest darkest depths of hell".

"True. I wish this wasn't the only thing I did while in Toronto".

"It's partially because of your actions. If you keep it up, then the only place we'll be going is success".

"Sunset". Sunrise got up and came over to her, putting one hand on her shoulder. "Trust me in you can make it through the stay with all 6 remaining evil exes vanquished within the arms of satan".

"You're right. Thanks, Sunrise". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl thanked for always being by her side when tough work was arisen. Suddenly, Ryan's phone rang and the boy answered it.

"Y'ello"?".

"Ryan". Chase called from the band's recording studio. "We've just put together an awesome soundtrack for our upcoming CD. It would be great if you wanna listen to this masterpiece of a piece".

"Yep. Hang on. I'm currently with Sunset and Sunrise. We're kinder handling how the former will accompy her stay with battle combat and XP points".

"What?". Sunrise turned to Ryan. "Life isn't always a video game, Ryan!".

"Shush!". The teen went back to talking with Chase. "I'll grasp the opportunity when I can. I...kinda got work to do with the band's terms and services policy. I'll listen to it once I'm finished, then I'll probably take Sunset to see a movie shoot down the road".

"Got it! I understand your patience, Ryan. I'm out!". Chase hung up the call, leaving Ryan satisfied with his answer. The teen put his phone away and sipped his can of soda.

"The manager's going to be so pleased with us!". He proclaimed.

"Totally". Sunrise replied. Hey! Do you think me and Sunset can sign autographs by the fans for helping out too?".

"I don't see why not. But be careful not to overdo the occasion".

"I'm starting to notice the general feel of the place". Sunset spoke. "I feel more rewarded when I'm here, though I have to go back to Canterlot City at some point".

"Once you get used to this area, you easily call it home from the get-go, even if you become infested in the second visit". Ryan added.

"Yeah". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sat down on one of the couches and pulled out her phone. "I may have to soak in the experience and have fun with you guys".

"That's the spirit, sister!". Sunrise came over to her and slighty nudged her, causing her to giggle playfully. Ryan wanted to check out Up The Ante's new CD, but he had to update the terms and services of the band and agree to Sunset. He left for his office in the basement, leaving the two sisters in the living room. He promised he would take Sunset to a movie shoot. The two didn't mind the busy nature surrounding him at the time. Sunset and Sunrise causally spoke between one another about the evil exes and other stuff.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Ryan, Sunset and Sunrise relaxing after the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's attempt of defeating the first evil ex needed a break from battle and Ryan needing business to take care of. What will he do afterwards? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet The Manager

Chapter 7: Meet The Manager

Sunset and Sunrise were at the local blockbuster store, examining CDs and movies. They had to wait until Ryan cleansed out his business, like listening to the new Up The Ante CD the group was working on. The two sisters were talking amongst each other about the future of the band, and also the possiblity of meeting the manager.

"How do you think the band will focus when I go back to Canterlot City?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl asked. "Losing one of its pride singers is a big deal".

"Up The Ante always needed a singer as good as you. Ryan's literally hitting those high notes as the band progress to its greater pastures".

"I'm sure. But will Up The Ante still be performing songs?".

"Most definetly. The group has struggled with financial problems before Ryan got the VIP service. But now with you here, we're pushing with all of our strength".

"Hmmmmm". Sunset didn't answer. Instead, she turned and looked at the many CDS that were display in the store. She wanted to rummage through and pick the one she liked the most. Sunrise checked her phone of any updates from Ryan. Sunset checked her phone for any updates from Ryan. They both found no luck and put their phones away before coming across someone who was looking for them.

"Hello". A voice was heard after the two had looked up.

"Ahh!". Sunset flinched. "What do you want from us?!".

"Whoa! I mean no harm, girls. I am just a fragile as you, you know".

"You don't look fragile". Sunrise spoke before she noticed a slight truce between them. "Wait! Are you the manager of Up The Ante?".

"Ryan Shumber sent me to you. Do you know him?". The stranger spoke.

"We both know him from a mile away. Infact...".

Sunset quickly placed her hand on Sunrise's mouth.

"We don't. Sorry. You might want to try the store down the road. We're a bit busy".

"Awww, but I was hoping to meet famed stars Sunset Shimmer and Sunrise Shimmer".

"Oops!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl put her hand away from her sisters mouth.

"Are you the girls?".

"Of course we are!". Sunrise responded.

"Greetings! My name is Kate McKenzie, the manager of Up The Ante and hopeful enough to lift the band into a world tour or something".

"Hi. Nice to meet you". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl noticed a sense of dread with meeting this manager. But she didn't want to annouce the rant in front of her. Sunrise offered Kate a hand-shake, which she took kindly.

"You look like the perfect candidates for helping me out with the band. Sunrise and I will help with the paperwork. Sunset, Ryan told me you was an excellent singer in that Battle of the Bands event before disaster struck. I want you to keep up the performance".

"Got it".

"Sunrise, we'll examine the performance and handle the introduction of ordering a limousine straight from Toronto all the way to Los Angeles, or maybe the closest big hitters like New York City".

"Understood the information".

"I'll get to going to work on the bands brighter future. I expect a stronger execution from the bandmates". Kate concluded, as she exited the store and into her Ferrari. The two sisters were watching her go, then Sunset spread the word to Sunrise.

"Sunrise, I don't think she is the best bet to come from the group".

"Pfft. Don't be so naive, Sunset! She's the perfect manager of this band to date. You just haven't stayed here long enough to witness who she truly is".

"I don't know if I want to stay longer to know".

"Relax. She's harmless". Sunrise grabbed her arm and forced her out of the store. "Look! You came into this place looking for the pages. I can assist you. I am who you know me as, sister!".

"But I...".

"Sunset. Don't see her that way. Kate McKenzie is going to make sure the band stays in the high league".

"Sunrise...I...".

"We need to go back to the house. Ryan may have already accomplished his tasks. He'll take you to that movie shoot, remember?".

"Yes, but I...".

"Excellent!". Sunrise called a cab and the two were inside. "We'll get you ready and make sure it stays that way".

The two sisters were already at the band's hangout as planned. Sunset and Sunrise were talking while simultaneously walking up to the door and takeing cover from the heat. Was Sunset right? Or was she over-exaggeritating? Time will never tell. All Sunrise had to do was get Sunset ready for her date.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset and Sunrise meeting Kate McKenzie, the manager of Up The Ante, and Sunset not seeing her as a trustworthy companion. What will happen during the date? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Shoot!

Chapter 8: Shoot!

An hour later, Sunset and Ryan were walking down the road toward the movie shoot the band leader had promised to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. What was puzzling around Sunset's mind was Kate's inclusion to all of this, thus she started to give questions to her boyfriend.

"Ryan". She grasped the attention of the docile teen, totally unnerved.

"Yes, babe?".

"Who is this 'Kate McKenzie' I keep picturing in my head? I feel affected by her inclusion. Is she who she really is? Was I wrong about imagining the possible outcome of her actions. Am I going insane just like how I got assigned to this test in the first place?".

"Kate is a great addition to the band's reputation. It'll be hard not to demoralize those around her".

"But about my pride and effort? Will that be drained down the toilet too?".

"I don't have any reccommends of insanity flowing around her head at the minute". Ryan was wstill walking alongside her. "She is a lively person who is determined and ready to kick some ass if neccessary".

"Meh. I don't know. She kind of seems like the kind of person who would...you'know...".

"We need not worry about that now. We've a movie shoot too attend".

"You're right. I'm getting paranoid as one of my friends back at Canterlot Academy". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded and went with Ryan's option. "Let's move".

Thus, the two were catching up to the movie shoot that was destined to be set in Toronto. The crew were busy shooting a scene in where an armed interrigation was due to be the main focus. 4 people were going to a part of this near-shoot (Literally). Sunset and Ryan arrived just in time for this scene to be done. Other residents were watching from a certain distance, the camera crew avoiding to shoot the scene with large groups of people behind the stars. The director of all of this wanted to make this particular movie tidbit stand out from the rest. He wanted to end the scene in a shootout, hence the reason the guns were loaded with blanks. Sunset and Ryan stood at the front of the action from afar, watching their first bit of movie action in front of their very eyes. Another movie star came out and joined the team, this time a women. Sunset watched as she strolled toward the 4 other stars, the director waited for her to come out.

"Who is that woman?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl tugged Ryan's shirt.

"That, my bae. That is Sienna Romanoff, the eye candy of the scene. She's going to be threantened by the bad guys in an attempt to make this even more cinematic".

"Oh...".

"And...go!". The director signalled.

Sienna was grabbed by the knife suddenly by one of the big guns.

"Do you want her to die, or not?! I have a really validable reason to do so!".

"You dare do that, and I'll rip you to shreds and then put them on a plate to eat for later!".

"Easy. You know I don't hurt pussies like you!".

"What did you call me?!".

"You heard me, nigga!".

"Are you ok, baby girl?".

Sienna was unable to speak due to the knife being mere close to her neck. She managed to flick the weapon away and uppercut the guy who was threatening her, sending him to the floor.

"I hope you do, bitch! You there!".

"Who, me?".

"No, you imbecile! Hey!". Sienna raised her voice and pointed at Sunset Shimmer.

"If you need me, then do so".

Sienna stomped her way past her target and walked to Sunset. She punshed her, sending her to the ground.

"Sienna!". Ryan grasped her.

"Leave me be, dick! She needs to pay!".

"I smell an evil ex".

Sunset was still feeling the pain as soon as Sienna picked her up and grabbed her by the neck.

"What do you think you're doing coming back with my boyfriend?!".

"What are you talking about?".

"Him!". Sienna referring to Ryan.

"You bitch!". Sunset fought back. "I knew you smelled fishy".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl proceeded to kick Sienna in the nuts, forcing her to let go of her target. Sunset karate kicked her opponent, sending her backwards onto the ground. She came up to her.

"Having a nice day, you little shit. Don't know when to quit, huh".

"You bet". Sienna felt her cheek and it was all bruised. "You ruined my makeup for the film".

"That's whatcha get when little skank bitches get you here".

"You fucking...". Sienna proceeded to jump up and punch her, only to be flung back to the ground. She grabbed a nearby pole that was acting as a tripod and broke it in two. She whacked Sienna with the pole numerous times before the star finally got an open chance of a kick, causing the red and yelow-streaked haired girl to plummet through the scenery that was acting as a means to protect the rain from showering on the electronic equipment. Sienna Romanoff walked over to Sunset, whom was hurt from this.

"The league of evil exes have risen!". She laughed.

"League?".

"You know. The league of the 7 evil exes rushing to kill you for the future of Ryan's love life?".

"I know nothing of this". Sunset was still on the ground.

"Well, if your calculations are correct, you just vanquish one of them into obscurity. I'll be sure to help you".

"Really?".

"Yeah". Sienna was offering Sunset the hand to get out, before she had the chance to punch her again, once again sending the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to the ground.

"Ooh! You are so filled to the brim with ernervate, you bitch!".

"You are a pretty good actor, Sienna!". Sunset spoke.

"What do you expect, I'm going for the oscars this year".

"You have a pretty good score to settle if that's the case". Sunset was trying to stand up.

"You know, I could just end you right here right now, but I like to hold in my pride a little more to showcase who I truly am".

"Not without a chance, you bastard!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl punched Sienna in the face and dragged her down. She tried to fight back,but Sunset kicked and punched repeatedly unti she threw her into the nearest floodlights that were usuing the scene as a spotlight. In the midst of all of this, Ryan was watching her beat up Sienna, until the star fought back with a pole from a nearby floodlight. Sunset grabbed her and punched her in the face before letting go and grabbed another pole. This time, she launched the pole at a nearby floodlight and it hit the support. She looked up and saw the floodlight crashing down on top of Sienna, before she even had a chance of fighting back some more. Sunset watched as she turned into money from the hard hit and pile of debris that was still left in the trash. Ryan came over to the remains. Sunset leaned and fell on the floor, exhausted of another fight with one of Ryan's evil exes. The band member picked up the money, then came over to his girlfriend.

"Sunset!". Ryan called out. "Sunset!".

That time did the red and yellow-streaked haired girl look up and slowly got up.

"Ryan...did...did I do it?".

"That was fucking brilliant! I never knew this movie shoot could get climatic and cinematic. It almost felt like a real movie!".

"Ugh...whatever". Sunset coughed. "I...need..I need to lay down. I need to rest".

"Oh...We'll go back to the hangout and let you rest on the couch". Ryan put his arm around his girlfriend and let her know if she had the energy to walk by herself alongside him to the crib.

"Thanks...Ryan". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded before delivering another cough.

The two were walking away from the ruined movie shoot towards the house. With another evil ex down, there was only a matter of time before Sunset could get through to it all. However, Sunset was tasked with finding the pages, not the money, so the two pages that was sealed inside Elise and Sienna were mysteriously dissapearing and teleported to Princess Celestia's castle for safe keeping.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset defeated another one of Ryan's evil ex girlfriends, and the red and yellow-streaked haired girl was badly injured from this one. How will she rest? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking For A Rest

Chapter 9: Breaking For A Rest

Back at the house, Sunset Shimmer was layed on the couch, thinking of how the other evil exes could vanquish her into obscurity. Ryan Shumber and Sunrise Shimmer were in the kitchen, washing and having a snack respectively. No one could have predicted that a movie shoot could have ended so badly and torn apart. Sunset's body was injured from the fight with Sienna, hence the recovery. Ryan and Sunrise began talking about the fate of the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Man...Sunset is in some deep water right now with these evil exes..". The teen spoke, prompting Sunrise to reply.

"First Elise, now Sienna. One by one, all those fucks keep drifting away. Sunset is doing the right thing, the right thing to keep us at bay with the bands' future and fortune".

"That still doesn't call it. Who knows when the next one will show up. If Sunset needs time to recover from her injuries by the time the third evil ex bursts in, what do we call for?".

"I see your point, Ryan". Sunrise shut the refridgeratot door. She had a packet of crisps in her hand. "I know how much it feels. Obviously my sister is doing all she can to survive. This is her first fighting for freedom in Equestria without being relegated to restrictions".

"I understand, Sunrise. But she may need to keep waiting. I'll make her a sandwich to heal those injuries away".

"Who the hell needs a sandwich to heal?". Sunrise was confused with logic.

And thus, Ryan quickly finished washing the dishes and got the equipment needed to make a sandwich. Sunrise came into the living room where Sunset was still laying on the couch. Still recovering from her injuries suffered by Sienna, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl looked at her sister with a blank face.

"Sunset". She spoke.

"What is it?".

"Do you remember the time we used to hang out in elementary school together? We were on the same school bus. We were in the same class. We even had lockers next to one another".

"I remember that time". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl answered.

"Well, before the end of our elementary shool years, I had a call informing me of big news up ahead. Our father had won a job in New York City and he promised to take one of us along to keep the company. That's the reason why we were never in the same middle school, or even high school. Do you remember your middle school?".

"Yes. I was bullied alot for my bacon hair and my grades". Sunset explained. "I never made any friends at the time. My behaviour slowly started to turn its toll on the constant bullying. My high school years were the definition of an angry me. My reputation dropped exponentially".

"Sunset!". Ryan came into the room and layed down a sandwich for her. "Here's your healing potion".

"Thanks, Ryan". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl looked at the sandwich. "My...healing potion?".

"I tried to convince him that it wasn't a potion. He's been playing too much video games".

"Uh, huh". She picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it. Hmmm...peanut butter...my favourite".

"I'm glad you like it, babe. I didn't know what flavour you liked. But I guessed that back at Canterlot Academy, you said your favourite was peanut butter, so I went with it".

"Thanks again, Ryan. I appreciate it alot. Man...I'm still recovering from that tough brawl".

"That's what happens when you get a phone call telling you your girlfriend is going to get the punches with the evil exes".

"Anyway". Sunrise concluded, getting up and walking to the door. "I better get to helping the band organize the next venue to perform at. Tell me when you get better, ok?".

"I will". Sunset responded.

And with that, Sunrise exited the house and called Chase to indicate the bands' current location. Ryan and the red and yellow-streaked haired girl stayed inside, due to the latter almost recovering.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset recovering on the couch and Sunrise telling the backstory that may or may not be canon within the MLP universe. What story event will follow? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Thinking It Through

Chapter 10: Thinking It Through

Ryan and Sunset were walking along a street in Toronto, thinking about their future as love interests. The latter had alreasy recovered from the 2nd fight, but she had to scrape the dust out of more to complete what she had to do here.

"Remind me the next time we think it through before we travel to a movie shoot". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke.

"Sienna was just after your blood". Her boyfriend replied. "The same with Elise. We will run into more tacky mofos if our time is right".

"How? What's stopping them from trying to kill me? What did I do wrong to compensate from this?".

"Heck if I know. Must've been an email I got before you came to this place. Still, I get to hang out with you the more I did at Canterlot Academy".

"Well, yeah. That's true". Sunset looked up into the sky, pondering over when the 3rd occurance will deliver on her. "I'm kinda worried about our future, Ryan".

"What do you mean?".

The red and yellow streaked haired girl was dazing. Ryan couldn't get a grasp on her at 1st attempt. He got her attention.

"Sunset!".

"Huh...".

"What do you mean by 'Worried about our future'?".

"What if I don't make it out alive? My friends...my friends back in Equestria, and in the other worlds will be devastated".

"Sunset". Her boyfriend got closer to her. "You'll make it through. It all comes down to your combat power. You're a fiercesome warrior".

"I don't think so".

"What I'm trying to say is...don't cower at all during this phase. It's just a measly test the princess sent out to you".

"But Ryan! Look, I already recovered 2 pages out of the possible 8! There's probably more than I bargained for!".

"Babe...Chill! We're going to a special place in the city. It's a place where the other bands hang out. We're going to show them the meaning and true definition of Up The Ante".

"Was I ever so wrong to sign up for this. I bet these opponents are as nice as your bandmates".

"They hold a special place in Toronto's portion of the music industry. Sunrise is already there waiting for us".

"Hmmmm". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl stared out into the sky once more, pondering over the possibility of another crony destined to attak her. Was she right? Or was it a rumor? Was it her with the weak power compared the Ryan's exes? Or was it even? Two had fallen down the gutter. She had need not finished her destiny yet. The two kept walking toward this place in the south-eastern portion of Etobicoke.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset pondering once again, and the two walking over to the other bands. What will unfold? Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Clash Of The Titans

Chapter 11: Clash Of The Titans

At the meetup...

"I guess you should meet Sunset and Sunrise too...". Ryan sat on the couch with a can on Cola in his hand. "They're helping with my band".

"Yes...I heard alot about Up The Ante over the past few days". Alex Torpieus, the girlfriend of the lead singer of Clash of the Titans said.

"What do you know of us recently?".

"Your band is doing quite well in its hometown of Toronto. I see your manager is quite as nice as you think".

"Yes". Sunrise answered. "She's really upping the ante of bringing the group together for a world tour".

"I understand the success its having, and I understand its impact on the city too, gigs are having to be a regular occurance and its compensating well".

"We do really well with our band". The lead singer of the opposing band spoke. "We go solo, and we thrive to complete everything in our way".

"Execellent, do you think maybe we can perform a song together?".

"Sure, I don't see why not. Unless we're rivals which meant to be. We can have a friendly fight then and there".

"Of course". Sunrise turned her head to her sister. "What do you think, Sunset? Do you think it's a good idea for thhe two to perform a friendly duet together?".

"I...think...even if it's just for that one song..". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was feeling uneasy about this whole idea, but she let it slide to avoid being detected and being identified as a mean-spirited girl like before.

"Why the one song?". Alex turned her head to her.

"You know...I don't think that's what rivals bands are suppose to do".

"I agree, Alex". Ryan Shumber added. "She's one with the mind".

"Well, I'm not technically one with the mind in my own group of friends, but I can relate to your opinion".

"We just have a history together were we are loving and caring and learn to love and tolerate".

"Hmm...". Alex lowered her face, maybe nodding. "I see...do you have any sort of...increasive toward the world?".

"Like...?".

"Like throughtout the whole of the United States and any other continent?".

"Can you ellaborate that in simple form please?". Sunset softly asked.

"Have you had any relations of groups all over the world?".

"No...we just had to be made for each other".

"You realize my backstory came to be dating Ryan way back in high school, don't you? That's why I still recognize his face".

"Uh oh". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl thought.

"True". Ryan tried to stay calm. "I still recognize you after all of these years too, Alex".

"And you dumped me because I wasn't cool enough".

"Wow...you still remember the reason".

"Yes, I had to date another guy. Another guy that doesn't backstab his partner the way he used to".

"But I'm the target here". Ryan confessed.

"Who is? You started to date that freakest son of a bitch like her!".

She pointed to Sunset, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl speaking up.

"This was none of your business to begin with, Alex!". She stood up with rage.

"Guys!". Sunrise called out. "Can't we support ourselves with pride and joy?".

"Shut the fuck up, clone!".

"Hey!". Sunset came to her. "You have no fucking right to call my sister like that, because we look the same and act the same too!".

"Hmm...". Alex turned her body to her. "Sorry little Sunset Shimmer, I ain't afraid of you. You can cry in Ryan's arms all you want, but you will never break me".

She clenched her fists in comfort. Sunset knowing what was to come next as she easily punched her through the wall. The impact of the punch sent her flying through 5 walls before ending up outside in the dark, the others watching her pain.

"Hmph!". She cocked a smile. "So...who wants a drink?".

"Sunset!". Ryan and Sunrise came over to her to check up on the sudden injury. They both knew that Alex Torpieus was next. While she went over to get a drink from the nearby vending machine, the two managed to lift the red and yellow-streaked haired girl up on her feet.

"Are you ok?". Ryan asked.

"She's one tough asshole to boot". Sunset answered.

"I'm guessing she's the third target. A page is sealed inside her soul. That's why she's filled with remorse to you". Sunrise explained.

"Yeah, no shit. How do we destroy her?".

"You have to learn about the tactic yourself, babe". Her boyfriend spoke.

"Ugh...I'm gonna kill that bitch!".

Just then, Alex came back with two drinks for her and the lead singer of Clash of the Titans. They both came outside toward the three.

"I see you're enjoying the heat a little too much". She snickered.

"You ruin perfect meetups like these and you expect us to care?!". Ryan stood up for the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"No!". Sunset came prepared. "Let me handle her".

"Suits the best option..".

"Ah! You come back for more, I see?".

"I know there's a rectangle capable of forming papercuts inside of your heart!".

"Nonsense!". Alex fought back. "I eat healthy and drink healthy. Why I have a drink of soy in my hand. I am literally a strong vegan".

"So you like to prepare to move, huh?". Sunset got her fists ready. "How about you burn off those calories..".

"Fine". She let her boyfriend handle her cup, before proceeding to ready her fists at Sunset. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl came and charged at her, Alex proposedly turning to kick her in the face. She successfully delivered the hit, sending Sunset crashing through another set of 5 walls. Alex was watching her tremble and snickered.

"You seem like a hopeless candidate for battle".

She handled her cup of soy once more and drank it all, Sunrise and Ryan hopping inside of the horizontal crater to witness the damage. His boyfriend was snickering too.

"We have 2 cronies helplessly aiming for healing". He stated.

"True story, bro".

They hopped inside too. What was inside was an open space used for karate classes. Sunset was already able to stand despite the heavy blow to the face, twice. The two opponents watched them.

"That's more like it! Now get me more soy!". Alex ordered.

"Sunset". Ryan spoke. "It's best if you go get a refreshment too. You don't want to substain another blow to the face".

"Hmph!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl used the 'I'm Watching You' hand gesture at Alex and got to the nearest vending machine. She got two cups of coffee, one with soy and one without. She poured the soy into the left cup since Alex always takes the cup to the right. She came back with two cups and handed the soy to herself. She handed the other cup to Alex without her noticing.

"Thanks tool!". She proceeded to drink the cup, only for it to taste funny

"Actually". She came prepared. "I poured the soy in this cup to frame you and destroy your record for vegan-related activites".

"Wait...".

"Exactly. It'no wonder why you always drink milk. Coffee taste better".

Just then, Alex heard the sudden sirens rear closer to her. Two men burst into the room and pointed their lasers at the vegan.

"Freeze! Vegan Police here!".

"Alex Torpieus! You're under arrest for vegany violation! Code number 826. Drank the wrong cup!".

"Wha...That's bullroar!".

"No vegan diet, no vegan strength!".

"But..but..it's only my first offense. Don't I get three strikes?".

"Guy!".

"13:37 on December 21st. Ate the wrong food at a fast food outlet!".

"That wasn't vegan". Alex took back.

"It's milk and eggs, bitch!".

"On May 6th, 8PM. You took a plate of chicken from your future wife in an attempt to regain your stability".

Her boyfriend gasped.

"Chicken isn't vegan...?". Alex asked to break away from the suspense.

"Deveganize ready". The police aimed for him once more. "Hit him!".

Both cops hit the trigger, forcing Alex to slowly fall on the ground in agony. Her strength now gone, forcing Sunset to have a greater advantage on her. Once the two were finished, Sunset came over to her to finish her off.

"You once were a vegan, but now you will be gone".

"Be gone?". Alex was confused.

Too late, Sunset was aiming to butthead her, delivering the blow to the head from the girl that already took two in this occurance. The Vegan Police now exited the venue after this, prompting Sunset to feel her head in pain, Ryan and Sunrise coming over to her. The lead singer of the opposing band watched as money was sporadically layed on the floor, ready for Ryan to pick up. Once that was over, the 3 strolled outside onto the main downtwon street of Toronto, ready to go home.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Alex Torpieus defeated and the 3 heading home. What event will be next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Another One

Chapter 12: Another One...

Ryan, Sunrise, Sunset and the rest of the band were sat down in a nearby cafe, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl placing a cold can on her forehand from the demise of Alex Torpieus. The crew were sheepishly anticipating an invite to one of the clubs. Ryan equalled this with his VIP service letting friends and family in.

"That evil bitch was something, huh...". The leader turned to Sunset.

"By something you mean getting a painful blow to the head?". She softly spoke.

"Hey, I know a way we can cheer you up".

"What...?".

"There's a club nearby that specializes in upping our career dramatically. We can roll over to the place once we've ate".

"That's great news, Ryan...". Sunset sarcastically answered.

"Sunset". Sunrise turned to her. "I hate seeing you like this. That son of a bitch tried to capitallize on you".

"Leave her". Kim, the other guitarist spoke. "She's down in the dumps because of what she has to face while with us".

"Thanks, stranger...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl moped.

"Maybe the food will cheer you up. Speaking of food, here it is!". The teen said.

The crew looked up to the waitress bringing the food to them. Sunset, on the other hand was still in the same position as when they entered the restaraunt. How will she eat with a can placed on her forehead? No clue.

* * *

The team were walking toward the nearby club that was talked about. Sunset's head got better and threw the can away in the nearby trash can. She walked alongside Ryan and Sunrise.

"How should we wow the landlord of this club? We want everything to rocket off like it's anything possible".

"Don't get your high hopes up yet, Ryan". Chase replied. "These are no ordinary competitors we regulary face off".

"As long as it's free for us and the loser has to pay". Kim smirked.

"Shut up, Kim". Ryan playfully fought back.

The group entered the club without having to pay for the entrance fee. What they saw was a dancefloor with wide open spaces and a bar seperated from the action. A large TV was present. Also, a discoball was seen hanging fro the celing, showering the many lights the club had to offer. The team first went across to the bar and asked the bartender for a drink. Sunset and Ryan were next to each and started to talk.

"This thing is starting to get on my nerves". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl leaned against the counter.

"First, you get beat up alot by that skank, than you delivered the 3 blows to the face, the latter in which you were deliberataly forced to do in order to smack Alex away. If one thing is for sure, I'm impressed by the progress".

"Yes, but it doesn't work like that for someone who fights on rare occasions, Ryan. Look at me! I'm not fit for this kind of stuff. You know I'm not fit for this kind of stuff".

"Look! It's on rails, Sunset. All of the bitches come up from the shadows one by one. How do we know that life isn't so unfair all of the time?".

"Because I suffered major injuries twice since my stay!".

"And it only bares a mountain of events to come from here".

"This...look. Each time this shit happens, I'm left to recover!".

"Sunset. It has to be done. You don't want to disapoint Princess Celestia with your lack of experience with combat. Sometimes, everyone has to do something they loathe or have no knowledge of".

"I know, but this...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl placed her elbow off of the counter. "This evil ex thing is really starting to portray me as a nobody".

"Evil exes...". Ryan caught on.

"What do you know about...".

Suddenly, something hit the red and yellow-streaked haired girl hard it shocked Ryan and the other remaining members of the team, plus the people inside the club at the time. She fell to the floor and witnessed a girl coming up to her. She u=quickly stood up and examined her.

"Who are you...?!".

"Yeah". Ryan examined her. "Who are you?!".

"Oh, Ryan. Don't you recognize me? I'm that girl you dated before you broke up with me that one time".

"What is she talking about?!". Sunset frantically asked.

"She really doesn't know".

"Don't listen to this bitch, Sunset". Ryan ordered. "She's Meridia Hunt, the one mistake I had while dating her at high school".

"The fuck...".

"Looks like I've met the prey". Meridia got her fists ready. "Time to die!".

"Not on my watch!". Sunrise came out of nowhere and kicked Meridia in the face. She fell to the floor and looked at her.

"You bitch!".

"You know I don't tamper with shitheads like you, skank bitch!".

The ex got up quick and slapped Sunrise Shimmer away. She landed outside of the club. Sunset looked at her angrily. She ordered Ryan to take a step back.

"I'll deal with this asshole!". She said.

"Hmm...kind of a pussy, I see...come fight me".

"I will, and when I finish you off and feel proud of it, I'll be glad I did!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl moved, also setting eyes on the target.

"You won't be finishing me off. I'll be finishing you off with my bare hands".

"Try it!". She jumped up and kicked her in the face, Meridia managing to stay standing and punched simultaneously while grabbing something nearby and blocking Sunset's attacks. Both girls were throwing and doging one anothers attacks with Ryan, Chase, Kim and everyone in the club watching the battle. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl pulled something off and started to fight Meridia with the object, the opposing girl throwing as many attacks as possible toward her. Sunset punched her in the face, before Meridia could have a chance to kick her in the face. She fell to the floor and watched as the red and yellow-streaked haired girl came to her.

"You really don't know how greatful I am to having this task. I suppose you could say my agility has improved since the time I arrived here".

"You don't know nothing, has-being! This is my fair win! My win!".

"No...sorry. I guess you're wrong".

"Never!". Meridia proceeded to let Sunset join the floor, which was successful in its own rights. She attacked her with her hands. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl tried to withstand her constant barrage of attacks. She finaly managed to kick her across the wide open space of the vacant dancefloor and get up, wiping dust from her clothes and panting.

"Ugh...you just don't know when to quit, Meridia!". She spoke.

"By attacking me over and over again does not help? I say so".

"No! You manage to put my life at risk with your lame attempt to murder me!".

"It's in my cold blood to murder you. It's the right thing. Your journey to Toronto has been a crashing fate, my friend". Meridia responded.

"My journey here has been satifying unlike you who has the ability to make others feel miserable!".

"After that bitch Ryan dumped me".

"Yeah. He really has a thing for not being that dumpee".

"I had to find a girl that doesn't backstab me like any other bitch I dated with previously". Ryan spoke. "Sunset doesn't do that. I'm greatful for it".

"Get me a hammer!". Sunset orded him to find the nearest sledgehammer available. He found one near the entrance and gave it to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Looks like your fate is crashing dramatically than I originally anticipated it to be". She spoke.

She lifted the hammer, only aiming for Meridia and no one else. She successfully hit the target, and by doing so showers money from the area of the club she was hit. Sunset looked at the damage and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Ryan looked at the damage and was suprised the red and yellow-streaked haired girl wasn't injured this time. Sunset went to the window to check up on Sunrise, whom had been still laying there for the duration of the fight. Ryan was still picking up the cash, along with Kim and Chase. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl jumped outside and came to her twin sister, whom was badly injured by the heavy slap that Meridia posed to her.

"Sunrise...". She tried to get her twin sister to notice her.

Nothing. It appeared Sunrise was unconcious following that hefty blow. Ryan came over to her, along with the two members of the band. They saw the red and yellow-streaked haired girl trying to wake her sister up from the damage caused by the ex.

"Oh my god...". Ryan watched as Sunset was desperatly trying to wake Sunrise up.

"Nothing is waking her up!". Sunset started to form tears in her eyes.

"That slap of steel just happened out of nowhere".

"Get her to Kate McKenzie!". Kim suggested. "She'll know what to do".

"But Kate...".

"She'll know what to do to help her". Ryan called her on his phone and explained her everything. Sunset looked at her sister.

"What did I do to deserve this...?".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset fighting off the 4th evil ex and Sunrise badly injured prior to the real fight. Will Sunrise recover? Will the band keep playing? Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Two Wrongs, One Right

Chapter 13: Two Wrongs, One Right

Sunset was walking home from that one encounter with Meridia Hunt, and also Sunrise's rush to the hospital. The red and yellow-streaked haired was alone from the rest of the band. Chase, Kim and the remaining one watched as she left the club and started to head back to Ryan's hangout, the leader rethinking of Kate Mckenzie's atmosphere and maybe feeling that Sunset was wrong all along. Maybe on the trip to the infirmary, should Kate heal Sunrise to the fullest, Ryan would have something to deliver to his girlfriend. Sunset's phone began ringing and she answered.

"What is it?". She spoke in a calm voice, destined not to burst into tears.

"Sunset". Kim answered. "Are you sure you wanna head back? We've got another Battle of the Bands event".

"You know, I don't really think I'm doing another event after the last one came crashing down on me".

"Pffft. No! This time, it's for real".

"Like that would happen to me in this huge city". Sunset tried to chill.

"Sunset". Chase came to talk to her. "This one is going to be huge! Come over and we can discuss it".

"But about Ryan? And Sunrise?!".

"We can handle being without Ryan for this event. He's busy watching over your twin sister".

"We need someone to back this up in case it all goes wrong". Kim spoke.

"Hmmmm...". The red and yello-wstreaked haired girl thought of the possible outcomes to the event, having the opportunity to lead another group would be great, but that all comes to the cost of risking to have another fight with the evil exes. Was she loyal? Or was she too stubborn? The formal proven to be a significantly easy option for her to persue. Sunset wanted to help. It was her destiny to complete what her fate had for Toronto. She decided to run back and catch up with Kim, Chase and that other member. They were unpacking their things from the band's car and looked at the poster of the venue they were performing in.

"What's the problem?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl looked at the poster too. "Ohhhhh...".

"Looks like we've got competition". Chase lead. "Penny and Jenny Pound is here too".

"Who?".

"The twins!". Kim explained. "They thrive in europop. They also happened to be dating your boyfriend way back after he dumped Meridia".

"Ryan dated twins?".

"We're going on together!". Kim looked at her. "Amp Vs Amp".

"Keep it together guys". Chase spoke.

"How is this possible with only us 4 and those two? They must be really good at their job".

"Tough crowd tonight, Amirite?!". The drummer kept his cool.

* * *

A few moments later on stage...

"Whoa!". Chase looked at the venue. "All that space for the two of them to be working together? Are you fucking kidding me?!".

"Is now the time to back out of this?". Sunset asked.

"No! We must continue to put on a show for these people".

"Sunrise should be fully healed by now. She's in the crowd somewhere". Kim said.

"I don't see her". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl searched around the venue.

"I don't see Sunrise, but I see Ryan!".

"Where?!".

"Over there!".

Ryan could be spotted in the crowd next to Kate McKenzie, which to Sunset's knowledge must be hanging out with her boyfriend. Her former boyfriend of course. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was near angered by how Kate was kissing his hand, followed by a slight blush from the band leader. She realized what the main purpose was: Kate was Ryan's latest ex. She grabbed a mic, but at that time, Penny and Jenny Pound amped up the venue and were ascended onto the platform. They were behind a table, watching over Up The Ante without their leader. Sunset, Chase, Kim and that one other member, along with the crowd watched them as they were getting prepared for their battle. The 4 members were anxiously awaiting their next move. Chase signalled the band to start.

"Is everyone ready?".

He looked at Kim. She delivered a nod, so did the other member. Kim looked at Sunset to try and motivate her.

"Sunset...".

Nothing. She was still angered over Kate's actions.

"Sunset!".

By that time, Penny and Jenny Pound fused together their power and sent Up The Ante's equipment crashing down. Sunset was snapped out and picked up the mic. She therefore continue.

"Guys. Let's do this!". She signalled the other members.

That was the time when Up The Ante really began to up the ante. Penny and Jenny Pound agreed together to compete aginst the other band. Every stunning perfomance after the other came with two gigantic beasts destined to fight one another. The two bands desperatly tried to outdo each other. After a few minutes of this, the beast of Up The Ante smashed the opposing beast to smitherines, sending it crashing down towards Penny and Jenny Pound, whom were consistent in all of this. The crowd was cheering as loud as ever during the whole process. Sunset and the rest of the band looked at the damage caused by the titan, only observing the crowd largely. Sunset jumped down from the platform and went over to Ryan, whom left already to go to Kate's place. She tilted her hea down in defeat, with the band signalling each other to leave for the hangout. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was still mourning her defeat evan after the crowd start to leave.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset and the band fighting off the 5th and 6th evil exes, and Ryan and Kate leaving early. How will the red and yellow-streaked haired girl react? Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayed

Chapter 14: Betrayed

Back at the hangout...

"I knew I had a grasp of bad to come out of Kate!". Sunset Shimmer was pacing around the lounge, Chase, Kim and that one other member watching him.

"Did Kate know she was going to make you look bad? Or was it just a coincidence?". Chase asked

"Either way, she'd totally outran me to date with Ryan. That lousy bitch!".

"Whoa! Hey! Kate is our manager. You should treat her the same way you treat us". Kim spoke.

"No! The final straw has been taken!". Sunset shouted. "She dabbled on being a total bitch because Sunrise was injured!".

"Hmmmm, I see". Jordan, the other member replied. "We need to get you to stay here to cool off. You're getting too heated up".

"Am I?!".

Jordan shrugged. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl therefore layed on the vacant couch no one was seated on. She placed her head on a pillow that was resting unoccupied. Chase, Kim and Jordan walked into the kitchen and discussed Sunset's emotions towards Kate.

"She isn't letting this fly". Chase spoke.

"I know. Ryan means alot to her. We can't just give in now. She'll kill us". Jordan responded.

"Shall we play without her?". Kim suggested.

"Given that her current state of emotion is not helping either way...".

"What is your final answer?".

"Let's just stay here for now". Chase lead.

"Seems fair play to me".

"Agreed".

As the three band members were concluding their meeting, the phone suddenly rang. The object was neaer to Sunset than any other players. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl leaned over to pick it up. She placed it against her ear and answered.

"Hello...".

"Ah! Hello sweetheart. It's me, Kate McKenzie. How are you?".

"Please don't remind me of your dating history, please".

"I'm not here for discussion of said topic. I've arranged a gig for Up The Ante to play here. I'm at the Aldephai Theater. We've seem to run out of invites. I would be honored if you and the band could persuade word to mouth about the event to everybody".

"Oh, I'll give them a word of mouth alright!". Sunset replied.

"Wonderful. Meet me at the entrance to the theater, and bring Chase, Jordan and Kim along too. I'll hope to get in touch soon. Ciao".

The phone hung up, leaving the red and yellow-streaked haired girl suddenly ascending up from the couch and explaining the details to the three band memebers.

"We need to leave to the Aldepahi Theater! Pronto!".

"Where's that?". Kim asked, much to Chase's dismay.

"I don't know either, but that's where Kate and Ryan are. I need to show her a piece of mean girl spirit!".

"We need everything the band hopes for". Jordan grabbed the guitars. "Don't expect us to be fighting anytime soon. That's your job".

"Got it!".

"I understand how much Ryan Shumber means to you. I think Kate's smooching with him, effectively just to piss you off". Chase spoke. "Show her what you're made of".

Sunset nodded.

"We have faith in your regards, Sunset Shimmer". Kim said. "We had run-ins with her too. We suffered the same treatment".

"You sounding like you all got cheated on".

"No. What we meant was consequences that weren't our fault".

"I see...let us go there". Sunset concluded, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl leading the pack. From there, they stepped outside of the house and signalled a cab to come and pick them. They directed where they wanted to go, and the wheels reared off to the Aldephai Theater.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Kate cheating on Sunset and the band heading for the Aldephai Theater. What crazy event will unfold there? Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15: Deja Vu

Chapter 15: Deja Vu

Sunset, Chase, Kim and Jordan were travelling to the Aldephai Theater in hopes of the formal chalenging the band's manager. She was too busy pondering if Ryan was ready to take back the relationship he had with his latest ex girlfriend. The other band members directed the cab driver on where to go. Sunrise was still recovering, making the red and yellow-streaked haired girl rage inside for the act of revenge she'll soon be foretaking on Kate McKenzie. The cab pulled outside of the theater, all 4 passengers hopping out and running to the main hall, where Ryan and Kate were standing ontop of a high rise pyramid. The crew stopped and stared at Kate and Ryan.

"Kate!". Sunset alerted the manager.

"Huh...". She turned around and noticed the band members here, and the red and yellow-streaked haired girl glaring at her.

"What do you want with Ryan?!". Sunset furiously asked. "Tell me now! I need a response!".

"Sunset". Kate lowered the pyramid down to the ground, Kate jumping down to the same level. "Do you want me to explain the story to you?".

"What story?! I only know of smooching and cheating on your ex boyfriend would matter to me!".

"Pffft. Smooch?! We were getting rather intimate with the band's future. Promising road ahead, my dear Sunset".

"I don't fucking care, Kate! You tried to take back my love for the band's revenue that Ryan's been picking up from the ashes of the 6 dead girlfriends he's been dating prior to myself being the lucky one!".

"Why do you so are about reverting back to Ryan's sake?!". Kim asked, sticking to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's side.

"Easy now, crew. We're equal in our own rights. No need to fight or I'll hush the entire venue". Kate tried to calm.

"You're not getting out of this one either way, bitch!".

"Bitch?!". The manager suddenly pulled out her sword she'd been keeping stashed in case of an emergency. "Now it's personal!".

"Bring it, asshole!". Sunset came charging to her, punching her in the face multiple times. Kate tried to slash her, but the red and yellow-streaked haired girl knocked the sword out of her hand and caught it using both of her hands. Kate pulled out another sword for extra protected and began having a swordfight with Sunset. Both were aiming for each other, and both were overshadowing the theater (Which was fortunately empty). Chase, Kim, Jordan and Ryan watched as swords were being clashed and their silent chants came to Sunset. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl dodged from above and slid through Kate's legs, appearing behind her. She leaned back, dodging another attack and stabbed her in the arm. She kicked the sword deeper into her and the manager falling to the ground, somehow managing to pull the bloody sword out of her arm, much to the shock of Sunset.

"You really have a passion for murder!". Kate exclaimed.

"Just doing my task, bitch! All I wanted was to travel to Equestria! You took that away from me!".

"No! All I ever wanted was to sit back and enjoy life as a band manager! I never wanted to go back to Sector 7G!".

"What?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to Ryan for answers.

"When she gets angry, she has a habit of spouting pop culture references because she feels like it". Her boyfriend explained.

Sunset turned her head back to Kate.

"Are you British?".

Kate suddenly got back up and proceeded to kick the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to the ground in agony. She failed, prompting Sunset to grab onto her and throw her into the pyramid. The manager grabbed her sword and threw it towards Sunset, the teenager missing the shot and hitting the wall behind her. She kicked her, Kate falling to the ground in pain. The crew, incluuding Ryan came to her, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl looking down at her with fiery eyes.

"You know, I kinda had fun with battling these evil exes all by myself, if it means having to get injured right from the very start". She spoke. "You are the last I have to encounter to move on out of this city. I'm proud. You made me the mean girl I originally intended to be, that is until Twilight and those girls reformed me years ago".

"You know shit. Nothing is worth your time anywhere in this world. You only grated the attention you deserved only from this crappy dogfight of a task, you fool!".

"No! You ARE the fool. I had to fight 6 drones before you. My hands and body and tired from this experience. People don't want to witness the old Sunset Shimmer anymore. They want to witness the new Sunset Shimmer, because the old one was just egostatistice and mean-spirited just like you. I'm glad I am the person I am now. And I'm glad for your demise".

"What?". Kate said, confused.

"Goodbye, bitch!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl proceeded to stomp on the manager's face, causing her to burst into money. All 4 members witnessed the attack. Piles of money were being generated from this one woman alone. After she was done, Chase began to pick up the money, with Ryan, Kim and Jordan following suit. Sunset watched the 4 as they stashed the piles of money into their pockets. Ryan came over to Sunset and spoke.

"Thanks, babe. I was getting nervous of that bitch trying to seduce me once more like she did before I came to date you".

"She deserved the credit she needed".

"Yeah". Ryan looked at the money and found the use of the word 'Credit' ironic. She turned back to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Anyway". He spoke. "Thanks for everything, Sunset".

He delivered a sudden kiss to her, prompting her to like the feeling. He wrapped his arms around her next. Even better. Sunset returned the embrace, the 3 other band members watching the kiss. They both let go a moment later.

"So...what are you going to do now...?". The leader asked.

"I kinda had the feeling of Princess Celestia tracking my progression during this long fight. I bet she had the 7 pages in her hand - I mean hoof".

"Good. It'll only be a matter of time before you start to head back to the pony world. I'll be looking out to you baby, if it means getting tracked down by those pesky government agents".

"Uhm...ok". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl took the convesation swimmingly. "I better be going now. I bet the princess may have set the portal's destination back to Equestria".

"I understand". Ryan delivered another kiss to her. "Have fun out there and good luck. I'll be waiting for you back at Canterlot Academy".

Sunset nodded. From there, she exited the theater, the teen, Kim, Jordan and Chase watching her leave the area. She headed back downtown and found the portal back to Equestria. She took no hesitation in getting inside. Will she be ready to step foot into the EverFree Forest? Only the princess can control that decision.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset defeating the final evil ex and the princess retreiving the 7th page for her. What will Princess Celestia give for her to kill that one tyrannic beast lurking within the EverFree Forest? Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16: Straight To Business

Chapter 16: Straight To Business

Princess Celestia was levitating the 7 pages with magic, Sunset having retreived them from killing 7 evil ex girlfriends from Ryan. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl dropped from the portal and stood up. She rubbed her head, all the while the princess noticed she was back from the journey.

"Ah! I see you've come back from the task".

"Correct, princess. It was worth the effort".

"Hmmm...". The princess wanted to check of the names of the girls matched the ones she had executed along the way. "Elise Tappon, Sienna Romanoff, Alex Torpieus, Meridia Hunt, Penny and Jenny Pound and Kate McKenzie?".

"Those were the ones I had to fend off, sire". Sunset responded.

"Hmmmmmm, there's still one more page left to retreive". Princess Celestia continued. "This specific one is harder than the rest. I cannot let you go unprepared and wander into the EverFree Forest alone".

"Then what will thy do to complete?".

"Twilight Sparkle should know a thing or two about magical beasts. She'll train you with the equipment. I'll be by your side using scrolls to communicate".

"Twilight...she always knows what to do in case of an emergency". Sunset spoke to herself.

"This particular beast will attack Ponyville soon. You have very limited time on your hands, Sunset Shimmer".

"What if I fail this harder difficulty? What will the outcome be?".

"Something dire will be on our hoofs. We don't need Equestria to be in that state. Once the beast will be finishing Ponyville off, it'll be heading to Canterlot next, then the rest of the land". The princess explained.

"Just like that time when I stole that crown and turned CHS into a slavery camp".

"Very much like that, my friend". The princess walked over to thet throne. "We hope that this one does not wreck the place simliar to how Discord almost destroyed the land of harmony and friendship".

"Where is Twilight now?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl asked.

"My mentee will be studying in her crystal castle in the town below. It'll be greatful if you could go and pay her a visit".

"How do I get below the castle?".

"There is a train that runs from here to Ponyville. Take that to save some time before the inevitable happens".

"Got it. Thanks by the way". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl ran as soon as the princess explained the train to her. Princess Celestia got back to reading more scrolls and replying. It was the start to retreving the final page of redemption to prove Sunset's innocence in Equestria.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Princess Celestia explaing the final part of the task to Sunset. What event will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17: No Hesitation

Chapter 17: No Hesitation

Twilight Sparkle was reading one of her books in the large crystal library overlooking parts of the castle. She was unaware that Sunset was coming to talk to her for help on the final outcome of the task. She was unaware of the incoming beast lurking in the EverFree Forest. Everything was swimmingly for the alicorn currently. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was stopping off at Ponyville train station and kept sight and direction on where the castle may be. She searched the streets of the town, passing by SugarCube Corner and Carousel Boutique in the process. She spotted the purple and light blue fixtures afar and knew for certain it was the place to be. She ran towards it with all 4 hoofs at the ready, Twilight still not knowing what she may be facing. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl opened the doors to the crystal castle and was stunned by the scenary. Was this what her friend was chasing after Sunset was living the life in the human world? She had only one desire: Look for Twilight. The usual place to look was the throne room, but she wasn't there. She had to know where she had to be located. There was no way she could have left the castle for something important. She tried searching the library, since that was where her affinity was stamped. After a few moments observing the massive library, she whistled with her hoof to alert her.

"Huh...". The alicorn was put out of the immersion with her book. "What could that whistling be?".

Sunset walked into the room, knowing that she was in here somewhere.

"Hmmmm". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was admiring the scenary surrounding the large room. "Where could she be?".

Twilight put her book away and wanted to figure out the sudden whistle that echoed the library.

"Hello!". Sunset wailed. Her word echoed the library once more, signalling Twilight to recognize the voice.

"Sunset Shimmer?!". The alicorn knew that this wasn't no intruder, but a friend. She called out her name again, but this time was louder, prompting the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to run toward her. Twilight stayed perfectly still waiting her. Sunset noticed the alicorn in sight and ran too her. The two of them were greeted with a hug before letting go a second later.

"What are you doing here? I thought Canterlot City was the only place you grew to perfect!".

"That's what I'm worried about". Sunset replied. "It felt lonely without being at Canterlot Academy with all of my friends with me. I wanted to try something new, travel to Equestria to talk to you and the other ponies".

"I'm glad you did". The alicorn giggled. "Rainbow Dash and the others are all very anxious on returning back to that place, along with the others".

"Uh, huh. Listen. I need to speak to you about something. I got sucked into this task by Princess Celestia to prove my innocence across the land".

"The princess noticed you?!".

"Yeah...kinda...she set me up with something that is impossible to abort. She sent me to collect The 8 Pages Of Redemption...thingies. I almost have them all. All I have are 7".

"But you haven't found the last one...right?". Twilight asked.

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you". Sunset got more into the story. "Princess Celestia told me the last one was here, but she didn't want me to go here first. She sent me far away from here to collect the first 7 pages".

"Uh, huh". The alicorn comprehended.

"She said the last one was kept inside some tyrannic beast or something that's lurking within the EverFree Forest. That same creature is heading straight for Ponyville. I need to vanquish it for the completion of my task and my innocence in Equestria".

"Oh...that is what I was kinda worried about".

"Yes. I know. She sent me to you for ways I can defeat this creature. Do you have any books I can read about magic powers and combat?".

"Sure, although the latter I may have given to Rainbow Dash to borrow. I'll see what I can do?".

"Great. Thanks, Twilight. You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have!". Sunset concluded.

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl therefore walked with Twilight to find a book about the topics she had said word to mouth about the beast's weakness. No onder to two of them get on so well at Canterlot Academy. Now it was onlt the last page the red and yellow-streaked haired girl needed to retreive in order to complete the mission.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight and Sunset meet once more and the two of searching for a book about magic and combat for the latter to use on the incoming beast. What will she learn? Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18: Perfect Timing

Chapter 18: Perfect Timing

"I'm so glad you came along just in time, Sunset". Twilight spoke as she and the red and yellow-streaked haired girl walked along the library looking for that book. "I don't think that EverFree beast is no ordinary attack we've faced before".

"What do you mean 'No ordinary beast'? Do I have to face it alone?".

"Using the classic Elements of Harmony attack won't damamge it or kill it. The thing is practically immune to such devastation. YOU may have to find a way to defeat this giant and bring Equestria some more light into the future".

"And there's the last page inside of it's intenstines". Sunset followed. "Is this thing immune to all magic?".

"I would say it isn't immune to ALL of the magic inside of us. You just maybe need to have to find a way to vanquish everything that holds its darkest secrets away. Ah! Here's the book!".

Twilight and Sunset made their way over to the far left bookshelf where the former used magic to pull the book out.

"This book is magical all on its own, Sunset. Read it and you'll become a powerful ally to the land and banish foe".

"But the last time I became powerful was not a good experience for me".

"This is filled with positive energy only Celestia and Luna can admire. It also holds intructions on how to improve your magic".

"Uh, huh". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl opened the book and read. She was looking directly at the intructions. "I don't feel anything yet".

"Not yet. You have to be fully engrossed into the passage to actually feel the wave flowing inside of you".

"Is this some sort of anti-drug related shtick?".

"No. Don't be silly". Twilight giggled.

"Hmmmm...". Sunset read the intructions once more. This time, she read more and more of the page until she could feel the energy flow inside of her. Was it anything to do with the book? Was it the pony's confidence of magical powers? Was it her self-esteem? Either way, it was all good. After a few moments of reading the long chapter of magic powers all in one page, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to Twilight.

"Huh...that was kinda interesting, Twi". She spoke. "Where did you get the book?".

"I got it from Zecora. She used her powers to bring whoever read the book ganied limited improvable magic".

"That's...that's really unique. All I have are books of the same energy. Where in the forest is this beast?".

"You know". The alicorn was puzzled on that question. "We don't know. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna didn't say either. I think it may have something to do with ponies wandering off into the dark forest alone at night and then getting frightened by this horrific sighting".

"Oh...".

"When it exits the forest and becomes visible to Ponyville residence including myself and the others, the time will be here for you to learn its strategy". Twilight explained.

Just then, the library door burst open. Rainbow Dash came rushing into the large room looking for the alicorn. She was aware of the beast too. Everypony was aware of the beast. She flew around the library and found Twilight and Sunset.

"Oh...hi Sunset". Rainbow spoke.

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl waved at her. The pegasus therefore heeded the alicorn's attention.

"Twilight! There's a huge creature lurking outside of the EverFree Forest! It's setting its eyes directly onto Ponyville!".

"We already know".

"I've gathered the other 4 in SugarCube Corner for safety. We need to think of a plan. How about we use the EoH attack. That always works".

"Not so fast, Dash". The alicorn lifted a hoof. "This specific creature is immune to the Elements of Harmony. Even if we can use it, we're missing the extra 4, plus our extra helper".

"Oh...well...what can we do to stop it if that attack is out of the question?".

"Well...there is one other option".

"What is?".

"Sunset Shimmer can defeat the gigantic titan". Twilight explained. "Remember how that crown she stole gave her evil powers? I treated her to this book that gave her positive energy".

"She's right, Rainbow Dash. Why don't you...go tell the other ponies that I've got this under control".

"Uhhhh...you sure, you sure you've got this in the bag? I can assist you if things get too hectic?".

"That won't be neccessary". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl responded. "My magic has improved since I stole the crown from Twilight. You go tell the others it'll be fine, and tell them their extra friend is helping defeat the titan on her own".

"Uhmm...ok...See you later, girls". Rainbow Dash concluded, the pegasus exiting the library and the castle in general. She mader her way back to SugarCube Corner. Twilight and Sunset got up and started to head out of the castle to meet the tyrannic beast outside of the forest.

"You're ultimate test is about to begin, my friend". The alicorn spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this?".

"Of course I do. I've battled far less superior prior to this occurance with the big bad beast. My body is ready!".

"Good. We must begin!".

Twilight and Sunset were still walking out of the castle soon after the beast had started to move toward Ponyville for destruction. This was what Equestria was needing: Another hero to save the day.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset's time for defeating the beast and saving Equestria, and Rainbow Dash going to tell the others that the EoH attack won't work against it. Will Sunset be brave enough to vanquish the beast? Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19: Fulfill The Destiny

Chapter 19: Fulfill The Destiny

Twilight and Sunset were looking out toward the beast, with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack watching over from a safe distance. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl guped as she didn't want to be sliced in half nor back away in terrible forfiet. Her friends counted on her, the land counted on her, even herself was destined to suceed. She looked at Twilight and spoke.

"This is nerv-wrecking, Twi". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl said. "My magic won't work against him".

"It will". The alicorn was cool. "Time just needs to be taken seriously. You dealt with your own troubles back in Canterlot City. We're counting on you, Sunset".

"Right...girls".

"You can do it, friend!". Pinkie chanted.

"We have faith in you to save Equestria". Fluttershy responded.

"Knock him down!". Rainbow replied.

"I'll try...if it means getting injured one more time is going to help me again". Sunset turned to the beast.

She used her magic to calm the creature down, but that didnd't help. It came charging at her, throwing a claw at her. She dodged at used magic to hit it. The girls were amazed at Sunset's flexibility in pony form, as this never happen within good use before. She rolled under the creatures legs and kicked both hind legs twice with good force. However, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl was still not immune. The beast clawed at her, sending her flying across the field. She crashed down onto the grass. A scar now visible on her face, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl managed to get back up and use magic to hit it once more. She fell back down again, this time not standing back ip within a few seconds. Twilight and the girls ran to her for obvious reasons.

"Sunset...". Twilight tried to get the unicorn's attention. "Sunset, are you ok?".

"T-Twilight...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl coughed, making the girls worry for her and for Equestria too.

"Sunset, you have to do this! If not, Equestria will be destroyed because of this massive behemoth!".

"I'm...I'm fine...girls...".

"No you're not. You're hurt. I need to heal you with magic".

"No!". Sunset spoke. "Twilight, I'd appriciate the offer, but I need to do this! You're right! Equestria does need saving because of me!".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl slowly got up and used magic to heal herself, Twilight and the other 5 glady standing back. Sunset looked at her friends, one by one. She knew what she had to do: Fight for Equestria. She looked back at the creature, now closer to her. She lowered her eyes, this time it was personel. She used magic to be lifted in the air and hit the creature several times before dropping back down again. She dodged incoming attacks and slid under the feet of the beast. She kicked and punched the titan, sending it crashing down. It got back up again, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl grunted before hitting it again with magic. She climbed the nearby tree that wasn't connected with the EverFree Forest and pouned its face with one punch. Attacka after attack, Sunset gladly dodged until she lifted herself with magic again. This time, she was glowing, indicating to her friends that something truly spectacular was going to happen. Sunset was firing lasers with magic, the beast acting as a bullet sponge to the mass attack. Slowly, it was getting weaker and weaker. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl knew the change of attack soon. She dodged incoming attacks, weak after weak. The monster couldn't bear the change, prompting Sunset to alert her friends to stay back some more. All 6 friends moved back a lot further than they spectated the match earlier. Sunset shot straight up into the air and charged back down again with a nuke, effectively finishing the creature off. However, this nuke was not capable of destroying anything else but the beast. After everything was back to normal, Sunset slowly descended onto the ground. Her friends cheered her on, the fact that she had just saved Equestria and the way she did it was magnificent to say the least.

"That was awesome!". Dash exclaimed.

"That was more than the book could handle!". Twilight, shocked by the sudden nuke was amazed. "How did you learn to do that?!".

"Let's just say I had a little 'extra' combat in Toronto". Sunset answered. "I had to pack in the fighting skills some way or another".

"Princess Celestia's gonna be mighty pleased with your work, Sunset Shimmer". Applejack spoke.

"No one could ever pull off a nuke so powerful that it didn't obliterate any house or maybe even cities nearby". Rarity said. "Wait...how is that possible?".

"I have no idea how that happened". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl answered. "I guess all it really took was friends to watch you defeat evil banishments for the pages. Speaking of the pages, I betcha Celestia retreived that last document from the belly of the beast. I may have a feeling that I have to go to her right away".

"Not so neccessary". Twilight stopped her. "I made you become this powerful by only reading a book based on said topic".

"No, Twi. My combat levelled me up exponentially".

"I know. I know. But I was thinking maybe we can go with you to see your accompliishment. You're a huge credit to us, Sunset".

"Well...I do need someone who could escort me back to the portal to Canterlot City, so...". Sunset brought her friends along for the ride, effectively making the journey back to the hometown a little more rewarding, and granting the permission to enter Equestria at any time to visit.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset defeating the 8th and final tyrannic beast with friends by her side, and Princess Celestia retrieviving the final document to the sheet. Will Sunset get the reward she'll deserve? Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20: Mission Accomplished

Chapter 20: Mission Accomplished

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the ponies headed for Princess Celestia to inform of the task's completion. All 8 pages were retreived without hesitation, and injuries were bounded to happen at some point. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl knew of the reward: Proven innocence in Equestria and free to visit anytime without guards cramming tourismn advisory warnings down her throat. Sunset made her way to Canterlot with the original 6 EoH and headed for the castle. Guards were kind to let her in without no interruptions. I bet they knew about what Sunset was chasing too. Stable was the pacing of Twilight and the others seem to benefit. The 7 girls reached the castle and toward Princess Celestia, whom were scanning all of the 8 pages with her horn, checking if everything written was intact and not damaged. She heard the 7 run to her, therefore the princess turned around.

"Ah! There you girls are". She spoke with a calm tone. "I was wondering when you would show up".

"I had to come here if the task I underwent was completed. Did I do it? I must have done". Sunset answered.

"Well...". Princess Celestia showed her the 8 pages retreived on her journey. "All of the 8 pages have been retreived from the beasts you've encountered on your journey for innocence, Sunset Shimmer. I'm glad that your determination and pride for such a daunting task proved otherwise for weaker ponies".

"I did work hard after all. I mean...I got kicked alot of times. I got brutally punched in the face on more than one occasion. It was worth it".

"Yes...you've showed what you could do far away from here. Ryan and Sunrise did a wonderful job in keeping you company while in Toronto".

"Yep".

"Twilight. I'm glad you accompied her in the latter part of the mission". The princess praised.

"What can I say? I'm always happy to help". The alicorn responded.

The princess then levitated the 8 pages in a safe safe and locked in, using her magic to process it all. She walked back to Sunset and the girls.

"Sunset Shimmer, I am proud to announce that you've showed courage, determination and fidelty, not to mention accuracy and agility to overcome this impossible-yet possible task. I am pleased to announce that you are no longer a threat to the land, and are free to come and visit anytime if you wish to do so".

"Wow...thank you princess". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl shed a tear in her eye from the fact she was an ally to Equestria now. "I whole heartly appreciated the help. Thank you".

"And thank you to me for helping with the one page too". Twilight came forward.

"I guess I should thank you all too". She turned to the other 5 ponies. "If it wasn't for the princess to send me to Twilight, well...I wouldn't know what would happen".

"It was nothing". Rainbow replied.

"All the worth while". Rarity responded.

"You did great back there". Fluttershy said.

"And...". Sunset turned back to Twilight. "I guess I should be heading back home now".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl gave Twilight a warming hug before letting go.

"It was fun while it lasted. I need to nourish and recover from all of this if I want to spend time with all of you at Canterlot Academy".

"Don't worry, Sunset". The alicorn smiled. "We will be there, right girls?".

The other 5 ponies cheered. Twilight turned her head back to Sunset.

"Good luck, until September. We will be wishing you the bestest of luck from the recovery".

Sunset winked. Now that she was free to do whatever she wanted, she could hop to and from Equestria with troubles now gone for good. She walked toward the Canterlot City portal and waved goodbye to the princess and the original 6. From there, she stepped inside, feeling the transformation from a pony to a human teenage girl. She found herself outside the much beloved building/campus that is Canterlot Academy. She looked at the structure and smiled, knowing that it was mere days before she would step inside the massive academy with all of her friends in tow. She started to walk back to her home, to recharge and return to normal life without nobodies trying to kill her. All was going smoothly after that.

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic. Sunset granting innocence in Equestria and the girls wishing her good luck on recovering for their return to Canterlot Academy. Speaking of, the 3rd installment will be arriving September 1st, unless the site goes down and nobody likes that. Anyway, hope to see you again with the return of everything relating to school. But until then, please review.


End file.
